


we'll end up painted on the road (red and chrome)

by fir8008



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YHNEXT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 365 FRESH, Multi, On the Run, Threesome - M/M/M, also probably a bit out of character due to the nature of the au, loosely based on the mv plot, mv related trigger warnings apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: Seunghyuk is just trying to make a getaway, but instead he picks up two roadside stragglers and his whole trajectory changes(the yuehua 99z in a 365Fresh!AU)





	we'll end up painted on the road (red and chrome)

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! 
> 
> this fic is lowkey for natasha because she hooked me on this ahnding ship and then i had to include seunghyuk and now we're here and i wrote actual smut for like the first time and i'm kind of shy about it but i hope you like it because i put a lot of effort into this bizarre fic idea so i really hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> Sexual content obviously, more explicit than I usually write but not as hard as others. The implications about death and suicide are minor but present. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from Lorde's "Homemade Dynamite"

Seunghyuk slams on the brakes so hard to avoid hitting the person who suddenly jumps out in front of the car that his seat belt digs into his torso as the car screeches to a halt. When he looks up, there’s a boy standing in the road, with eyes as big as saucepans, looking exactly like a deer in headlights. Seunghyuk should just put his foot on the gas again and drive around him, because he’s in a stolen car with a shit ton of stolen cash in the trunk, but something makes him unbuckle his seatbelt, open the driver side door, step out into the muggy midsummer air, and ask:

“Do you need help?” 

His name is Hyungseob and he’s covered in blood. 

Upon closer inspection, none of the blood seems to be coming from Hyungseob himself, meaning Seunghyuk has picked up a stranger covered in someone else’s blood, so he might be a murderer, but Hyungseob doesn’t look quite capable of killing anyone, and there’s something about Hyungseob that makes Seunghyuk willing to take the risk. 

Hyungseob is still dripping blood on the passenger seat so Seunghyuk wordlessly hands Hyungseob a rag and watches him out of the corner of his eye as Hyungseob frantically scrubs his hands with it. 

Maybe it’s because he took his eyes off the road that it happened, that Seunghyuk hit him. The car stops again and when Seunghyuk looks up for the second time, there’s a crumpled body in the street. Again, Seunghyuk should just step on the gas and leave the scene, because he’s in a stolen car with a shit ton of stolen cash, now with a bloodied passenger, and he’s just hit a pedestrian. But it’s not really up to him anymore, because Hyungseob jumps out of the passenger side to call: 

“Are you alright?” 

Seunghyuk gets out of the car to see the guy he hit laughing hysterically in the middle of the street as Hyungseob hovers over him. Seunghyuk’s reaction is knee jerk, when the hysterical guy grabs Hyungseob by the leg and Hyungseob recoils and falls on his ass, and Seunghyuk leaps on top of the guy and punches him square in the face. Infuriatingly, the guy’s still laughing, mouth full of red blood and he sprays bloodied saliva on Seunghyuk’s face, so Seunghyuk hits him again. Hyungseob is trying to pull him away, but Seunghyuk shakes him off and punches the guy one more time before getting up. Seunghyuk puts an arm in front of Hyungseob protectively as the guy staggers to his feet. He stretches his arms out and spins in circles, still laughing into the emptiness of the night. Hyungseob is gazing at him oddly. 

“I want to help him,” Hyungseob whispers softly. 

“Are you insane?” Seunghyuk hisses. “Look at him!” 

“I know,” Hyungseob says. “But I still want to help him. He reminds me of someone.” 

Seunghyuk is reluctant, but Hyungseob’s eyes are already moving him too much, and well Seunghyuk did hit the guy with his car, so Seunghyuk approaches him and calls to him, “What’s your name?”

The guy stops spinning and looks at him a little blankly before cracking another infuriating grin and snickering at him. Seunghyuk tries English. “What’s your name?” There’s still no answer, so Seunghyuk tries Chinese, figuring if the guy still doesn’t answer, he’ll tell Hyungseob they can’t rescue someone they can’t communicate with. “What’s your name?” 

“Zeren,” comes the answer. 

“I’m Chenghe,” Seunghyuk replies. He motions at Hyungseob. “He wants to help you. His name is Jiongxie.” 

“Help me?” Zeren has finally stopped laughing. “Why?” 

Seunghyuk shrugs. “He wants to.” 

Zeren stares at Seunghyuk before his eyes flicker to Hyungseob and he nods very slowly and walks to the car. 

Zeren sits in the middle of the backseat, no seat belt, leaning forward with his forearms on the back of each headrest and he spends the drive looking back and forth between Seunghyuk and Hyungseob. It’s distracting as hell because Zeren’s face - and black eye and bloodied lip - is all Seunghyuk can see in his rearview mirror and Seunghyuk isn’t even quite sure where they’re going. It’s late and the streets are eerily abandoned. He’s heading out of the city, but he doesn’t quite have a destination in mind. He glances at the gas and guesses there’s enough left in the tank to get them through the night. 

So he drives. 

Eventually Hyungseob nods off, head against the glass of the passenger window, and Zeren spreads out in the backseat and sleeps too. 

They run out of gas right as the sun comes up and Seunghyuk pulls into a tiny little gas station. The attendant hardly pays attention as Seunghyuk unfolds a wad of cash and pays to fill up the tank all the way full before hesitating and asking for him to fill up another canister to take with him. The attendant fills it and takes the crumpled money Seunghyuk hands him. “Keep the change,” Seunghyuk says and the guy nods his thanks. 

Back in the car, Hyungseob wakes up and stretches and balks at the empty road they’re driving down. “Where are we?” 

“I’m not sure,” Seunghyuk replies. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.” Hyungseob yawns. “Haven’t eaten since around this time yesterday.” He looks behind them at Zeren. “Should I wake him?” 

Seunghyuk shrugs. “You can wait until we get to a place to stop.” 

They drive for a couple more miles and finally an American style diner looms in the distance. “That okay?” Seunghyuk asks and Hyungseob nods as he twists in the passenger seat and nudges Zeren awake. 

Zeren stretches and yawns when they’re out of the car, spreading his arms wide and turning his face upwards towards the sun. 

“Do you have money?” Hyungseob questions and Seunghyuk nods as he walks around to the trunk and pops it. 

Zeren wanders over and his jaw drops, as does Hyungseob’s, at the sight of the suitcases filled with money. Seunghyuk picks up a stack of bills and runs his thumb over it, fingernail catching on the edges of the bills. “This should be enough,” he says flippantly as he closes the trunk. 

They order breakfast, each of them getting a greasy fry up, but the fattiness is comforting. Zeren has abhorrent table manners and he pretends to not understand when Seunghyuk tells him to quit stealing his food and to stop chewing with his mouth open. In fact, Seunghyuk definitely knows Zeren understands because he swipes a piece of bacon off of Seunghyuk’s place and chews it open mouthed and with gusto. 

Hyungseob dips his steak fries in his sunny side up egg’s yolk and asks what the plan is and Seunghyuk isn’t sure. He hadn’t planned on picking up passengers after stealing the money or the car, and even without picking them up, Seunghyuk never had a plan. He just thought to drive until he ran out of gas, then haul the suitcases with him until he found another car to steal, and make his way around until his scent had been lost to anyone sniffing around for him. 

“Where do you want to go?” is what he ventures. 

Hyungseob’s eyes are shining. “Somewhere far away.” 

Their clothes are all dirty so they stop in a clothing store and buy new ones, and then get back on the highway. Hyungseob keeps his window rolled down and the wind blows all their hair around. Seunghyuk puts the radio on and Zeren hums along badly from the backseat. They drive until it’s time to eat again, and there’s another appalling lack of table manners from Zeren, who swipes half the meat off the grill before Seunghyuk physically slaps his chopsticks away and scolds him. Hyungseob laughs at their antics, a bright tinkling sound, and Seunghyuk makes a lettuce wrap for him. Zeren huffs and makes one too and leans across the table to offer it to Hyungseob. “Jiongxie,” he sing-songs. 

Seunghyuk isn’t sure what makes him feel a tiny pinprick of jealousy when Hyungseob leans across the table and lets Zeren feed him. 

 

Seunghyuk wants to lay as low as possible but as the sun sets, they start to pass strips of motels. Zeren smacks him on the shoulder. “I want to sleep in a bed,” he says. 

“You’re the one who gets to stretch out when you sleep,” Seunghyuk grumbles, but he still keeps his eyes peeled for the trashiest looking motel and pulls into the parking lot. He zips up his suitcases and takes them - he stole a pretty nice car, someone might try to steal it from him, and Seunghyuk is okay with that, but not with losing the money. The guy at reception looks at the three of them greasily when Seunghyuk books one room, but nonetheless slides them two key cards. 

The bed is big, if not a little creaky, with an assortment of condoms and breath mints scattered on it. There’s a line of miniature squeeze tubes of lube lined up on the dresser. Zeren flops onto the bed with a big sigh, sending the clutter flying; Hyungseob lays down beside him. Seunghyuk places the suitcases on an equally creaky chair and hesitates before crawling into bed too. He hadn’t realized how much his back hurt from being stuck in the driver’s seat. He also didn’t realize how exhausted he was, so he quickly falls asleep thinking that for Zeren’s lack of table manners, at least he had the good idea of sleeping in a real bed. 

Seunghyuk wakes up to sunlight streaming through the curtains of their motel room. When he looks over, he sees Hyungseob’s shirtless back curled into Zeren’s shirtless side and he balks. Seunghyuk isn’t sure what to make of that, other than apparently he was so deeply asleep he didn’t notice his stragglers fucking right beside him on the bed. Seunghyuk gets out of the bed and checks his suitcases to make sure money hasn’t disappeared. Finding it hasn’t, Seunghyuk pulls out another stack, unclips it, and puts it into his wallet. They’ll need to eat today, and Seunghyuk honestly wouldn’t mind staying here another night, so he’ll need to pay for another night. More gas for the car would be good too. 

“How long have you been awake?” 

Seunghyuk turns to see Hyungseob, who is sitting up with the sheet draped over his shoulders. 

“A couple minutes,” he replies. He glances at Hyungseob. “How did you sleep?” 

Hyungseob flushes. “Did we wake you?” 

“No,” Seunghyuk shrugs. 

Seunghyuk isn’t sure at what point yesterday Zeren and Hyungseob took a shine to each other, maybe it was as early as Hyungseob telling him out in the street that he wanted to help Zeren and Zeren accepting the help, but he notices it even more now as Hyungseob wakes Zeren and Zeren smiles at him stupidly. 

When they walk to the car, Zeren opens the door to the backseat, “Jiongxie,” and Hyungseob climbs in beside him. Seunghyuk drives them to another diner, and they pore over the menu together, Hyungseob reading different items off to Zeren. Zeren rests his head against Hyungseob’s shoulder and nods and hums along to whatever Hyungseob says. Seunghyuk doesn’t know why he suddenly feels left out, and part of him is even bitter, and he wants to throw some of the cash at them and tell them to get out of his hair. Seunghyuk doesn’t need them. If they’ve gotten so close in the past twenty-four hours, let them stay together. Seunghyuk doesn’t need the baggage. 

But he doesn’t say anything.

They go back to the motel and Seunghyuk takes his suitcases and places them on the bed. Zeren curls up in the chair and nods off. Seunghyuk unzips the suitcases and Hyungseob sits next to him, watching him begin to count the money. 

“Where did you get all this?” Hyungseob asks. 

Seunghyuk glances at him. “Why were you covered in blood when I picked you up off the street?” 

“I didn’t kill anyone,” Hyungseob grabs Seunghyuk’s wrist. “I’m not a murderer.” 

“I didn’t think you were one.” 

Hyungseob is still holding onto his wrist. “I’ll tell you if you tell me. Where’s the money from?” 

“I stole it,” Seunghyuk says flippantly. “The car too. I stole them both. That’s it. What about you? Where’s the blood from?”

Hyungseob slides his hand down Seunghyuk’s wrist to lace their fingers together. “It’s a long story.” Seunghyuk nods for him to continue. “I was with someone,” he says quietly. “We were in love. But he was like a sparrow, flighty, he made a nest for us but he always came and went. He always came back for me. So I always waited for him. One day he left and I waited and waited, I waited for months, but he didn’t come back. He left enough money, there was always so much money, so I could stay put for a while. When the money ran out I had to move so I went back to Seoul and found a job. It was okay for a while. I was trying to put down roots in case he was still out there, in case he was trying to find me. But there was someone in the shop and… and… and… I was scared so I pushed him and he hit his head.” Hyungseob is shaking by now, and Seunghyuk wants to wrap him up in his arms. “There was so much blood. I tried to clean it up. I tried so hard. But I was so scared. So I ran.” 

“Of course you ran,” Seunghyuk says quietly. “Anyone would have done that. You were just trying to keep yourself safe. I ran too. When I stole the money, I had to run for my life; I stole the car so I could get away faster.”

“Then why did you stop to pick us up?” 

“I don’t know,” Seunghyuk admits. “Something about the way you looked at me made me stop.” He nods to where Zeren is still curled up in the chair. “You said he reminded you of someone. Was it the guy you were with before?” 

Hyungseob nods. “Not in his appearance, just something about him is familiar. It was really apparent last night and that’s why we…” 

“I understand,” Seunghyuk interrupts. 

“I’m sorry,” Hyungseob says. 

Seunghyuk shakes his head. “Why?” He hands one of the stacks to Hyungseob. “Here. In case you want something.”

“You don’t have to,” Hyungseob says quietly, but takes it anyway. 

It’s at that moment that Zeren wakes up, yawning loudly and stretching in the chair. He slinks over to the bed and flops down on it, resting his head in Hyungseob’s lap. 

“Chenghe,” he says to Seunghyuk. “I want to go out tonight.” 

There’s a bar not too far from the motel. It’s just as trashy as the motel, if not worse, and the whole place smells like domestic beer and piss. Zeren puts on another show of bad table manners and drinks soju directly out of the bottle, ignoring Seunghyuk’s exasperation. It hardly matters anyway because Zeren ends up leaning over the table to kiss Hyungseob and Hyungseob leans into him and Seunghyuk lets them carry on until he finishes his beer and decides to drag them out. In the name of keeping a low profile, it would probably be best to not be seen kissing out in public, even if it’s a dark, trashy bar. 

When they stumble back into the motel room, Hyungseob and Zeren are still attached at the mouth, tearing at each other’s clothes as Zeren pushes Hyungseob against the wall. Seunghyuk just sighs watching them, they who are completely oblivious to him, and considers going back out to avoid watching them fuck. And he does decide to leave, when Hyungseob, after freeing Zeren from his pants, pushes him back onto the chair and straddles his waist. 

Seunghyuk goes to a different bar, it’s not as grimey, and he sits alone and pours himself a shot of soju, drinking slowly. He thinks they’ll have to move soon. Staying in one place too long makes it easier to be found, and by now the owner of the car he stole has probably reported it to the police, meaning they’ll be looking for it soon. He considers dumping his stragglers again, because they really have gotten attached to one another, but part of him is hesitating for some reason and he doesn’t know why.

He polishes a couple bottles of soju off and strolls back to the motel. He’s a little drunk, not enough to fall over and throw up, but enough to make his head pound and his body feel leaden. When he walks into the motel room, he doesn’t see Hyungseob or Zeren, and he almost trips over himself to go check his suitcases, but they don’t seem to have been touched. He looks around the room, dazed, unsure of where they could have gone. The car was still parked outdoors, and they couldn’t have gotten far on foot.

Seunghyuk pushes the bathroom door and that’s where he finds them, with Zeren’s back against the wall, his head tilted up at an enticing angle, and Hyungseob on his knees with Zeren’s cock in his mouth.

Seunghyuk suddenly feels dizzy when Zeren turns his head and sees him, his eyes hazy with lust. “Chenghe,” he says hoarsely. “Come here.” 

But Seunghyuk backs up out of the bathroom and closes the door, heart pounding as he rests his forehead against it. The scene is burning in the backs of his eyelids and even though he wants to, Seunghyuk can’t banish the sight of them, how beautiful and complete they looked together. And his envy. It’s impossible to push it away. If he hadn’t asked if Hyungseob needed help. If he hadn’t hit Zeren with the car. Hell, if he had refused to help Zeren at all. If he was by himself would he feel so suffocatingly lonely like he did now? 

 

When Seunghyuk wakes, he’s immediately conscious of the fact he’s been stripped naked - and he knows he fell asleep clothed - and then he’s aware of Hyungseob and Zeren hovering over him, and they are inexplicably naked as well. 

“What?” he rasps, trying to sit up, but Hyungseob presses his hand on Seunghyuk’s chest and pushes him back against the mattress. 

“We were talking,” Hyungseob says. 

“Talking?” Seunghyuk glares at Zeren. “You fucker, could you speak Korean this whole time?” 

“No,” Zeren answers cheekily. 

Hyungseob cups Seunghyuk’s jaw. “We don’t want you to feel left out. Won’t you let us…?” He leans down and kisses Seunghyuk and Seunghyuk feels strangely electrified and he rests his hand on the nape of Hyungseob’s neck to draw him in closer. He can feel Zeren’s hands trailing down his thighs and his blood starts heating up as Zeren takes hold of his cock and starts stroking him. Seunghyuk groans into Hyungseob’s mouth, and Hyungseob pulls away. 

“Chenghe,” Zeren leans over Seunghyuk, his eyes are sparkling with something. “I want to fuck you.” 

Seunghyuk lets out a strangled sort of moan and spreads his legs for Zeren to settle between. 

Hyungseob leans down to kiss him again and Seunghyuk leans up into the kiss as he feels Zeren’s fingers dryly prodding at his entrance. 

“Are you insane?” Seunghyuk grumbles, glaring down at Zeren. “You can’t do that without lube. And wear a condom. I don’t know where your dick’s been.” 

Zeren snorts, but he pops the cap of one of the mini lube bottles and covers his fingers. He still pushes two into Seunghyuk without any warning and Seunghyuk yelps. Zeren’s fingers are cold and wet and pushing and stretching him too vigorously and Seunghyuk can’t help but gasp out at the feeling. It’s been too long since someone’s fucked him. Hyungseob rests his palm flat against Seunghyuk’s chest and holds him still even though Seunghyuk can’t help but rock his hips down onto Zeren’s fingers that are roughly stretching him open. Hyungseob kisses him until they’re both out of air and when they pull apart, Hyungseob’s lips are red and shiny. Seunghyuk’s eyes flutter shut when Zeren pushes another finger into him, harder and deeper so they rub against that sensitive spot and Seunghyuk chokes back another groan. “Zeren…” 

“You feel really good,” Zeren’s voice sounds ragged too as he pulls his fingers out of Seunghyuk and Seunghyuk clenches around nothing, suddenly missing the stretch but growing more excited as he hears Zeren tearing open a condom wrapper. Zeren’s face is suddenly inches away from Seunghyuk’s and Seunghyuk feels like he can’t breathe because Zeren’s gaze is entirely too intense and it’s pressing him deeper into the mattress. “Ready?” Zeren asks, licking his lips.

“Yes,” Seunghyuk says and Zeren pushes into him roughly, all the way to the hilt, and Seunghyuk’s eyes screw shut as he groans. 

Zeren fists his hand in Seunghyuk’s hair and pulls and Seunghyuk cries out at the slight rivulet of pain going down his spine. “Open your eyes,” Zeren demands. “I want you to look at me.” 

Seunghyuk’s eyes flutter open as Zeren’s hand in his hair is replaced by Hyungseob’s, carding through his sweaty hair much more gently as Zeren pulls all the way out and snaps his hips back into Seunghyuk’s and their motel room is full of the sounds of skin on skin and their breathless moaning. Zeren’s very rough but his hips rock into Seunghyuk’s with a predictable rhythm so Seunghyuk can find the space to breathe even when Zeren’s body is stealing the air out of his lungs. 

“Jiongxie,” Zeren beckons Hyungseob over to him and Hyungseob shifts down the bed. Zeren tangles one in Hyungseob’s hair and pulls him in close to kiss him languidly, the other stand steady on Seunghyuk’s leg. Zeren is whispering something against Hyungseob’s lips that Seunghyuk can’t quite hear, and then he certainly can’t hear over the blood roaring in his ears when Hyungseob wraps his fingers around his cock and begins to stroke him up and down.

“Hyungseob,” Seunghyuk chokes out. “Seob.” 

Zeren is fucking him harder and faster and with Hyungseob’s hand stroking him slowly, Seunghyuk is going to lose his mind. Zeren’s pace becomes sloppier and more erratic and Hyungseob’s hand is steady and Seunghyuk is arching into it, coming suddenly, vision whiting out as he cries. Zeren’s hips stutter against his and Seunghyuk can feel Hyungseob’s mouth on his too sensitive softening cock. Seunghyuk groans when he feels Zeren slip out of him, clenching around nothing and lifting his hips to meet Hyungseob’s lips that are sucking him softly. His brain is on the fritz and everything starts to bleed together as Zeren topples Hyungseob on top of him and Seunghyuk gets a mouthful of Hyungseob’s hair. He can hear Zeren groaning out Hyungseob’s name and feel Hyungseob rutting against him but his body is too leaden to do anything but cradle Hyungseob’s body as Zeren ravishes him. 

 

Seunghyuk wakes up with Hyungseob in his arms and Zeren draped over Hyungseob’s body. He’s sticky and sore and he feels a bit strange. They both look so peaceful when they’re asleep, as if they aren’t dreaming about what they just did. Maybe they just don’t dream. Seunghyuk doesn’t usually dream at all, and yet he could still see things in his sleep, namely himself having sex with Zeren and Zeren fucking Hyungseob on top of him. Strange, because Seunghyuk couldn’t see that when it happened, but it conjured itself in his sleep as a dream. 

Hyungseob stirs slowly, and Seunghyuk watches the way Hyungseob’s expression changes as he realizes where he is, and then settles by looking up at Seunghyuk. 

“Hi,” Seunghyuk says, feeling something oddly fluttery in his chest when their eyes meet. “Did you sleep okay?” 

“Yeah, did you?” 

“Like a rock.” 

“Mm, you’re a really sound sleeper.” Hyungseob rests his head on Seunghyuk’s chest. “The first time, I was terrified we’d wake you, but you slept right through it.” 

“I was surprised when I woke up,” Seunghyuk says, reaching up to stroke Hyungseob’s hair. 

“Before,” Hyungseob says softly. “Did you like that before?”

“Being with you both? Yes.”

“Good,” Hyungseob smiles. “I didn’t want you to feel left out. You saved both of us, so I didn’t want you to… I was afraid you’d tell us to leave. I didn’t want to leave you.” 

“I don’t want you to leave either.” Seunghyuk stares at the ceiling. There are discolored splotches from leaks and chipped paint peeling away in large patches. “But we have to leave here. We have to keep moving.”

“Tonight?” Hyungseob asks. 

“Yes,” Seunghyuk yawns. 

 

They check out of the motel and head back on the road, the headlights the only thing cutting through the darkness of the night. 

Hyungseob is stretched out and sleeping in the backseat and Zeren sits in the passenger seat, resting his head against the glass. Seunghyuk drives, again unsure of his destination, only knowing that they’re headed further from Seoul, further south. 

Zeren’s hand ends up in his lap after an hour of driving in silence and Seunghyuk can ignore it because it’s just resting there. It becomes harder to ignore when Zeren starts sliding his hand further up Seunghyuk’s leg. It’s impossible to ignore when Zeren cups his dick through his pants. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Seunghyuk hisses. “I’m driving!” 

Zeren unbuttons and unzips Seunghyuk’s pants wordlessly, slipping his hand in and taking Seunghyuk’s length into his hand, pulling him out from his underwear.

“Zeren!” 

“Chenghe,” Zeren is smiling wolfishly. “Keep your eyes on the road.” 

Seunghyuk is about to ask what the hell Zeren means when Zeren leans across the seat and takes Seunghyuk into his mouth. The car swerves. 

“Zeren!” 

But Zeren doesn’t take his mouth off of Seunghyuk as he unsteadily rights the car. Zeren’s mouth is hot and wet around him, and he’s sucking him hard and his hand is jerking him roughly and Seunghyuk’s is clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white. Zeren is sucking him off so sloppily and roughly that Seunghyuk comes fast, choking on the groan that tears itself out of his throat, and trying to keep the car from careening off the road. 

Zeren tucks him back into his pants and makes a big show of licking his lips. 

“You’re insane,” Seunghyuk glares at him weakly. “You could’ve gotten us all killed if I swerved and hit something.” 

Zeren shrugs as he starts licking his fingers. “You taste good, Chenghe.” 

“You’re completely insane,” Seunghyuk slumps back in his seat. “Don’t do that.” 

“You liked it.” 

“You can do that when I’m not driving,” Seunghyuk grumbles. 

“Did you like it when I fucked you?” 

Seunghyuk glances over at Zeren. “You couldn’t tell whether or not I liked it?” 

“Did you like watching me fuck Jiongxie more?” 

Seunghyuk glances at Zeren again. Zeren is looking at him expectantly. 

“Yes,” Seunghyuk admits. “You look good together. Like you belong together.” 

Zeren turns in his seat to look at Hyungseob, still asleep in the backseat. “He’s so full of life,” Zeren murmurs. “I’ve never met someone so alive.” 

“Get some sleep,” Seunghyuk says softly. “I’ll wake you when I find somewhere to eat.” 

Zeren ignores him and puts his feet up on the dashboard. “Did you know I wanted to die when I jumped out in front of your car? I guess you weren’t going fast enough. I couldn’t believe that wasn’t enough. When Jiongxie looked at me, I thought he was an angel, I reached out for him but you got on me and hit me. I wanted you to kill me, but then you spoke to me, you told me Jiongxie wanted me, but you must have wanted me too.” 

“I didn’t want him to pick you up,” Seunghyuk says. “But I wanted him to stay so I agreed to let you stay.” 

“I’m grateful to you,” Zeren says. He’s staring out the passenger window.

“You’re not so bad,” Seunghyuk says. “Go to sleep.” 

Zeren leans over and sinks his teeth into the side of Seunghyuk’s mouth, some strange approximation of a kiss, and settles back into the passenger seat, resting his head on the window.

Seunghyuk drives until the sun comes up, pulling into another trashy roadside motel. Seunghyuk drops the suitcases in the room and collapses onto the bed. “Don’t go anywhere,” he grumbles at Zeren and Hyungseob. He feels Hyungseob’s hand in his hair as his eyelids droop. 

Seunghyuk wakes up and the room is darker than when he fell asleep. He rolls over and the little digital clock on the bedside table dimly tells him that it’s the evening. Seunghyuk glances around and doesn’t see Zeren or Hyungseob immediately. When gets out of bed, stretching and yawning, lower back still aching from sitting in the driver’s seat for hours, he sees them. They’re curled up, naked, on the rug, one of Zeren’s shirts draped over them haphazardly, and hardly covering anything. Seunghyuk lays down beside them, realizing how tall he is compared to them, and how his larger frame could swallow them up. He pulls himself flush against Hyungseob’s back and curls his body around Hyungseob’s. 

 

They’re still driving south when Hyungseob points down an undeveloped road and tells Seunghyuk to go down it. Seunghyuk glances over as he shifts their lane and Hyungseob is leaning forward in the passenger’s seat. Zeren is leaning on the back on the driver’s seat and looking at Hyungseob curiously.

“Jiongxie, what’s down here?” he asks, but Hyungseob doesn’t answer. 

Seunghyuk keeps driving, still glancing over at Hyungseob, searching his face for the answer to Zeren’s question, but Hyungseob betrays nothing as he keeps his eyes on the road ahead of them. Seunghyuk isn’t sure what could be down this deserted little side road, but he’s willing to drive down it as long as Hyungseob wants. 

“Turn down here,” Hyungseob finally murmurs after several minutes of driving in silence. They’re surrounded by tall, straw-colored grass and Seunghyuk drives worried that they’ll hit water without seeing it. 

“Stop here,” Hyungseob says after another lapse and Seunghyuk pulls off the road and parks. Hyungseob unbuckles his seatbelt and leaves the car. 

“Hyungseob?” Seunghyuk scrambles out of the car. “Seob?” 

“Jiongxie!” Zeren calls, but Hyungseob is pushing his way through the grass until he reaches a little clearing where there’s a trailer. 

“Seob, what is that? Seob?” Seunghyuk rushes after Hyungseob who’s opening the door to the trailer. “Hyungseob!” 

Seunghyuk and Zeren follow Hyungseob into the trailer, which is dusty and empty, but looks oddly lived in. 

“It’s okay,” Hyungseob says quietly as he runs his finger over a cracked photo frame. “It’s okay. It’s his.” 

Seunghyuk looks around the trailer. Hyungseob must mean it belonged to the person he was with before. It looks like it was once someone’s home, but now it’s covered in dust. 

“He hasn’t been back,” Hyungseob adds, examining the dust on his fingertip. “I always wondered. I guess I have my answer.” 

“Seob, I…” 

“I just,” Hyungseob cuts him off. “I want to be alone for a minute.” 

Seunghyuk grabs a wandering Zeren and pulls him back outside to sit on the ground in front of the trailer. 

“What is it?” Zeren asks. 

“The man he loved before,” Seunghyuk says. “He disappeared and left him here.” 

Zeren frowns and begins to stand. 

“He wanted to be alone,” Seunghyuk starts but Zeren shakes his head. 

“He doesn’t mean it.” 

Seunghyuk lets Zeren go back inside and he stays frozen on the ground for a moment. He pushes himself to his feet and goes into the trailer and sure enough, Hyungseob is curled up on the floor, in Zeren’s arms and sobbing. Seunghyuk kneels and wraps them both up in his arms. 

Zeren tilts up Hyungseob’s face and licks at his tears and Hyungseob pulls Zeren closer to kiss him deeply. Zeren kisses him back hungrily, pushing Hyungseob backwards, out of Seunghyuk’s embrace, onto the floor and climbing on top of him. Seunghyuk hovers awkwardly, feeling very much like he’s intruding, not only on Zeren and Hyungseob’s kiss, but also in this trailer, as though Hyungseob’s former lover is watching them. 

“Seunghyuk,” Hyungseob says quietly, as Zeren is unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his bare skin. “Come here.” 

“He likes to watch,” Zeren says, glancing up at Seunghyuk. 

“Yes,” Seunghyuk nods as he kneels by Hyungseob’s head as Zeren finishes stripping Hyungseob out of his clothes. 

“Pretty,” Zeren murmurs. “Mine,” he adds as he leans down to kiss Hyungseob wetly. Seunghyuk cradles Hyungseob’s head as he and Zeren kiss, unsure of what else to do as Zeren sits up and peels his shirt off. 

Honestly, Seunghyuk thinks he should have stayed outside if Zeren just came in so he and Hyungseob could fuck. But instead Zeren’s unzipping Seunghyuk’s pants and shoving them down his thighs. 

“Chenghe,” Zeren’s smile is all teeth. “I want you to fuck him.” 

Seunghyuk pushes Zeren’s face away from his. “I thought you said I liked watching.” 

Zeren shrugs as he kicks off his own pants and descends on Hyungseob again, kissing him roughly. Hyungseob shifts and Seunghyuk guesses Zeren must be working Hyungseob open already as Hyungseob tilts his head back and lets out a soft moan. Seunghyuk continues to cradle Hyungseob’s head as Seunghyuk shimmies out of his pants. He’s half hard from watching Hyungseob arching his back and moaning softly. 

Zeren pushes into Hyungseob, making Hyungseob cry out sharply. Seunghyuk runs his fingers through Hyungseob’s hair gently as Zeren snaps his hips into him. 

“Why are you so rough with him?” Seunghyuk grumbles, brushing hair off of Hyungseob’s face. 

“Chenghe,” Zeren growls, “fuck his mouth.” 

Hyungseob reaches for Seunghyuk’s cock and strokes it. Seunghyuk scrambles for better purchase on his knees. “Do you want me to?” he asks and Hyungseob nods. 

Seunghyuk carefully pushes his length into Hyungseob’s mouth, groaning at how Hyungseob’s lips wrap around him and draw him in. Zeren is still fucking into Hyungseob’s roughly, pushing him onto Seunghyuk just slightly and Seunghyuk carefully tries to support Hyungseob’s neck as he gently rocks his hips into Hyungseob’s face. Hyungseob runs his tongue over him sloppily and swallows around him hard. Seunghyuk groans softly as he watches Hyungseob’s lips sliding up and down his cock. 

“Chenghe,” Zeren sounds impatient and breathless. “Fuck him.” 

“Shut up,” Seunghyuk snaps. “I like it this way.” 

Zeren mutters something his breath that Seunghyuk doesn’t catch but he snaps his hips into Hyungseob harder and Hyungseob cries out around Seunghyuk’s length, the sound sending vibrations down to the base of Seunghyuk’s balls. Seunghyuk groans softly as Hyungseob swallows him further down his throat. Seunghyuk maintains his slower pace because, unlike Zeren, Seunghyuk doesn’t take pleasure in the idea of hurting Hyungseob, especially when Hyungseob’s already so open and vulnerable to them by being in his old, apparently abandoned trailer. 

Zeren starts grunting more and Seunghyuk can tell Zeren is getting close so he thrusts into Hyungseob’s mouth a little quicker. Hyungseob moans loudly around him as Zeren lets out a sharp groan as his hips stutter into Hyungseob’s and collapses onto him, kissing at Hyungseob’s neck and chest hazily. 

Seunghyuk strokes himself until he comes with a groan into Hyungseob’s mouth and pulls out of him with a soft groan. Zeren captures Hyungseob’s lips in his and Hyungseob’s cock in his hand and jerks him to completion and Hyungseob gasps into Zeren’s lips. Seunghyuk curls up beside Hyungseob, and Zeren still on top of Hyungseob, kissing him hungrily. 

Seunghyuk drops a kiss on Hyungseob’s shoulder when Zeren finally rolls off of him. Seunghyuk brushes hair out of Hyungseob’s eyes and Hyungseob smiles at him. 

“Can you drive?” he murmurs and Seunghyuk nods. 

“You want to go?” 

Hyungseob nods. 

Zeren pulls his clothes back on and Seunghyuk tucks himself back into his pants. Hyungseob dresses slowly, seemingly taking in the trailer one last time before they leave.

Hyungseob curls up in the backseat and Zeren sits twisted around in the passenger side, asking Hyungseob if he’s alright in his rough Korean. Hyungseob says he’s fine, but Seunghyuk isn’t sure and sighs as they pull back onto the main road. 

“I want to go back to Seoul,” Hyungseob says abruptly. 

“Are you sure?” Seunghyuk glances at Hyungseob in the rearview mirror. He thinks about the outstanding warrants that must be out for him, and maybe Hyungseob, and hell maybe even Zeren. He thinks about being caught and their joyride ending in flames. But he also thinks about his flat - hopefully considering that the police haven’t knocked in his door and ransacked his place - and about the comfort of his own bed. 

“Yes,” Hyungseob answers.

 

They’re sitting on the hood of the car a few hours outside of Seoul when Hyungseob shifts his weight to lean on Seunghyuk’s shoulder. 

“I think he’s dead.” Hyungseob says. 

Seunghyuk glances over at a snoozing Zeren. “He looks alive to me,” Seunghyuk says. 

Hyungseob’s lips quirk up in a smile. “Not him. But. Him.”

“The trailer guy?” 

“Mm. Him. I think he’s dead.” 

“Because he hadn’t gone back?” 

“Yes. It’s been a long time. He would always come back, but he didn’t. So I think he must be dead.” 

Seunghyuk shrugs. “It’s possible.” 

“It’s not like I could go back to him now anyway, after everything,” Hyungseob trails off.

“If you loved each other, I’m sure he would have understood.” Seunghyuk says. 

“Maybe,” Hyungseob concedes as Zeren rolls on the hood to wrap his arms around Hyungseob’s waist. “Maybe.” 

 

Seunghyuk isn’t sure what changes, but some part of him feels more cavalier with their money (it is theirs now, isn’t it? suddenly he can’t think of them being apart). They’re lingering in places too long as they head back north, stopping over in nicer hotels in busier places and blowing way too much cash on food and booze (and probably having too much sex, not that Seunghyuk really minds that). But it’s certainly different as Seunghyuk keeps his arms around Hyungseob and Zeren as they squash into one bed, still marveling at difference and how his body can swallow them both up. 

Seunghyuk has always been a risk taker. If he wasn’t he would’ve never started stealing anything that wasn’t nailed down. He wouldn’t have stolen the money. He wouldn’t have stolen a car. So living on the run with two people he barely knows on stolen cash in and out of a stolen car shouldn’t be too out of the realm of what Seunghyuk thought his life would become. He thought he was lonely when he saw Zeren and Hyungseob click together but he’s just as attached to them as they are to one another, and to him. 

But even if they’re together, they’re still directionless; Seunghyuk comes and goes at a whim as they drive back to Seoul and he doesn’t know what to expect once they get back. Seunghyuk knows they’re all impulsive, but they’ve also carved out a little pattern for themselves. 

 

Seunghyuk thinks they must get caught because he’s speeding in the stolen car after blowing most of their cash in one expensive night club. Or maybe they get caught because someone called the cops on them after Zeren crawled up on the bar, knocking over every glass in his path to slink across the wood to kiss Hyungseob, open mouthed and sloppy, before leaning over to kiss Seunghyuk just as wetly. Or maybe it’s because Seunghyuk is too drunk and gave the bartender one of the suitcases of stolen cash to make up for Zeren destroying a bunch of their stuff. Maybe it’s because they’re all way too drunk and Seunghyuk is driving recklessly and speeding through the city. Maybe it’s because their tail light has been busted for a couple days now. Maybe it’s all of the above. 

Maybe it’s just fate. 

But it’s exhilarating, to be speeding through the city with all the windows rolled down, with blue and red sirens coloring the black night sky. And Seunghyuk wishes he could be as daredevilish as Zeren, hanging out of the backseat window, screaming and laughing hysterically into the night like he did the night that they met.

Seunghyuk’s driving recklessly, trying to lose the police in the narrow streets, but they’re hard to miss with Zeren hanging out the window, so Seunghyuk twists and turns the car up a multi-level parking lot, Hyungseob yelling at Zeren to get back inside the car so he doesn’t get smushed against the narrow walls. Seunghyuk drives them all the way up to the roof level, ever conscious of the red and blue lights following them. 

A cool rush of air greets them as they drive out onto the roof and Seunghyuk hits the brakes as they reach the end of the building, as they’re finally well and truly cornered. They step out of the car as the police cars catch up and surround them. Zeren is still laughing, even as Hyungseob takes his and Seunghyuk’s hands in his own. Seunghyuk feels completely at ease as they all step onto the ledge of the parking lot building, cool wind kissing their faces. They look behind them at the lights and the line of police cars. 

And they jump.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on Twitter @jy_kim8008 !!


End file.
